Eco of Haven
by silver-winged-demon
Summary: When the daughter of Damus remembers her father to late and Spargus begins to faulter and the return of the metal heads in Haven - will the light eco in her veins help save the cities and herself? ((PG-13 for possible bad language later on.))
1. Introduction

**Introduction – Eco of Haven**

One year after the defeat of Errol, Damus's grave looked no different. The soil around it was untouched – the single white rose still lay upon it in the pouring rain. Thunder would clasp from time to time as the storm clouds hid the night sky from view – but the figures did not flinch in anyway. Stood around this grave in Haven Forest were many people – most not known by the civilians for their good deeds. They were only allowed to stay due to Mar Jak replacing Praxis as Baron – although it was meant to be his place – not all was still not right in Haven.

The Freedom Guard had slowly fallen apart when Ashelin left Torn for Jak just over a year ago. Now about seven months pregnant with Jak's child, Ashelin leant against one of the trees, watching the grave, her glance switching to the baron occasionally. She wasn't exactly the baroness of Haven – and she had no intention of being it. Although she hadn't planned for children either. Sighing she ran her hand down her stomach, shutting her eyes – blocking out the rest of the group as she gave herself time to think.

The elder of the men stood around the grave cleared his throat, as he leant against the long katana he had dug into the soil, his orange eyes watching each group member in turn, before looking back to the grave. Shaking his head slightly, he ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, the android implants of his fingers cold against his ear as he did so. The yellow eco flowing through his veins made his skin warm to the touch and normally resistant to cold so the touch of icy metal made him jump slightly. He was formally dressed – which was even more surprising he was a Wastelander. The tuxedo he wore made him look out of place, but luckily the black cape helped him to hide.

Stood just left of this man was a woman, about twenty or so in age. Her short blonde hair was tied back in pigtails, giving her an almost cute appearance. Her bright green eyes sparkled with tears as she gazed at the grave. There lay their King that they were to late to save. The brown leather jacket she wore rebounded the rain from the rest of her body, although her jeans were soaked through. Her black boots were covered in a mix of mud and sand and didn't really help her cute appearance – then again, neither did the blaster gun attachment on her thick brown belt. The yellow tipped ammo weighed down the small bag she had over her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. Her main focus was making sure she held in the tears. She had no reason to cry – she had her fiancé stood to her left and father to her right. Her family wasn't all that broken. Not compared to that of the Mar's.

On her shoulder was an Otsell, his grey-blue fur drenched from the rain. His electric blue eyes were gazing at the ground, the pair of baggy jeans with a tail attachment holding his hands in it's pockets. The goggles over his eyes shielded his eyes from the rain – but he couldn't see to clearly through them at present.

Next to the blonde women was a man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His navy blue hair came down to just below his chin, the goatee beard making him look slightly like Jak. His red muscle shirt was torn slightly across the chest – where there was a scar from battle. His arms were littered with cuts, scars and the odd bruise but around his hands were bandages. His brown cargo pants were covered in mud and sand as were his steel tipped boots. In his right hand was a scatter gun, which never left the sight of his blood red eyes. His left arm was around the women – trying to be supportive yet silent.

Beside him was a frustrated Torn, his gaze transfixed on the grave. Although it had been almost a year he looked no different, apart from his armour was a little more dented. Attached to his back was the same dagger as many years ago, which was still frequently used for multiple threats. He avoided the gaze of Ashelin, trying not to glare at the baron. No matter how he claimed they wouldn't fight any longer, it was painful to be around Jak. Instead his gaze switched to the women nearest the grave, the one he felt sympathy for – although he'd never say. Sympathy was for the weak in his mind.

In front of the grave as Jak, his blonde hair blowing in the cold north-west wind. Sat on his right shoulder was Daxter, who looked just as saddened as the others. He was regretting coming with Jak slightly as he didn't know half these people and he hated the pouring rain. The concept of lying in one of the booths at the Naughty Ottsel sleeping safe in the dry was all too tempting. But Jak needed him now. As did this new girl. Heck – Jak didn't get to tell Damus he was his son – but this girl couldn't even remember Spargus until it was too late. Cocking his head to get a better look at the girl, he sighed, frustrated that they had been stood here so long. These wounds would take time to heal.

Jak himself looked no different – just upset. He had found his only living blood relative and she only just remembered who he was. His gaze moved from the grave to her, placing his left hand on her shoulder as he knelt down beside her.

The women's weeping could not stop, no matter how Jak tried to comfort and say it would all be alright. It wasn't alright. Her hands clenched the dirt in anger, the soft yet sliming mud blending in with her gloves – so no one would have known she had been knelt in the mud. Then again – what did she care if they knew? What was left to live for. The silver plait running between her angelic white wings down her back was drenched, and the gold ribbon didn't really hold it in place at all. Her bright blue eyes were shut tight to try and stop the tears but they couldn't. Letting out another sob, the drops of water rained from her eyes, splashing against the soil. "Forgive me father!" she wailed, her right hand reaching up to her neck and clutching the House of Mar amulet on the thin piece of rope she used as a necklace. "I was so sorry I left your desert for so long… I-I promised I'd be back!" She said almost as a shout; however it was muffled due to the red scarf around her neck. "I failed Spargus… I failed you… I failed myself…"

Each group member watched her cry for what felt like hours. It was only when Torn stepped forward their gaze shifted to him. "We need to head back." He ordered, although he sounded slightly doubtful. "The city won't finish restoring itself you know."

Jak nodded, slowly standing up, taking the women's hand in his own as he did so – causing her to stand up too. He let it go once they were stood up, glancing back to the grave. "He's forgiven you Destiny…" he sighed, trying to smile, following the rest of the group which Torn lead back towards the city. "Trust me…"

((Short yes… -;;; But live with it… Chapter 1 coming... now... XD))


	2. Chapter 1

((Here we go! XD Chapter uno! The song featured is Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. It will be used a lot … although don't quote me on that – I may change my mind! I would also like to thank AlwaysLost for finding a perfect way to include songs into the writing.

I really don't care if you feel that Jinx or Torn would act like this because here I have the power of authorness and you cannot steal it from me! If I wanted Jinx to wear a tutu and Torn to sing I will survive whilst doing the chicken dance here I could! XD So ya – no flaming me on their personalities… Thanks in advance.))

**Eco of Haven – Chapter 1**

Her fists were clenched as her glowing white eye's gaze transfixed upon him. How dare he? How dare he insult her brother like that? Stepping forward two more pairs of wings grew from her back – unlike her angelic ones that were already there – these were translucent, not a feather in sight. The wings that were already there became the same as the other four, her silver plait blowing behind her from the cold wind she conducted around her – that too becoming a translucent blue – a little darker than the colour that was her roots. The furious glow of her right eye became brighter, the glow also coming from under her eye patch on the left eye.

-

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake, everybody's empty and,_

_Everything is so messed up; preoccupied without you I cannot live at all,_

_My whole world surrounds you I stumble and I crawl and,_

_You could my someone, you could be my scene, you know that I'll protect,_

_From all of the obscene, I wonder what you're doing, imagine,_

_Where you are_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far._

-

Her entire body and attire soon became this translucent blue, the harsh winds whipping against her face, causing her plait to collide violently with her back. The transformation complete and light eco flowing through her veins more powerful with each heartbeat, she stepped forward, her once brown boot clipping against the metal floor of the sewers, the right fist raising to become level with her shoulder as she towered over the cowering male. "Destiny!" he screamed, his cigarette now fallen on the floor where he had to crawl away, the stubble on his chin becoming drenched in his own sweat. "I- I didn't mean it! I take it back!" he continued, pressing his back against the wall, as his upper leg dripped with blood from the cut of the first blow. "Jak's swell! Really! I didn't mean what I said about him taking Ashelin away! I know it was her choice to leave Torn and Jak had no say in the matter! Honest!"

-

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me,_

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me._

-

"Save it Jinx!" the women snarled, her tone filled with anger. She normally would have taken pity upon the man and just kicked him right where it hurts… if one could call that pity - but not this time. Accusing Jak of being behind the break up of Torn and Ashelin and it being Jak's fault that Torn was falling into depression was too much. Her second step towards the man took longer, as she made sure the cigarette she trod on was completely crushed by turning her ankle in gentle movements from left to right. Her fingertips on the right hand began to glow a blinding white – as if to be sparking with electricity as she pointed her forefinger at the terrified man.

-

_Everyone is changing there's no one left that's real,_

_Make up your own ending, and let me know just how you feel, _

_Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all,_

_The whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl and,_

_You could my someone, you could be my scene, you know that_

_I will save you from all of the unclean; I wonder what you're doing, _

_I wonder where you are, _

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far._

-

"Someone help me!" Jinx found himself screaming, raising his arms above his head to try and block the bolt of light. However he plotted the women's move completely wrong, and was hit sharply in the chest with the sparking light. He screamed with pain, he was lifted into the air – similar to if you were shot with one of the weapons the original Krimzon Guard or a Freedom Guard recruit would carry. He crashed into the ground again moments later, clutching his stomach with his hands, screaming with pain. "YOU… BITCH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with some forced breaths in between, his head hanging limply from his neck, only able to see his feet, not having enough strength to look up.

The women jolted her head downward to look at the weakened Jinx. Her left hand began to spark with the same light as she stepped forward again, bending down to grab Jinx by the shirt, lifting him into the air with just her right hand. "Next time think with your brain not the thing between your legs… That is if there is a next time!" she snarled, throwing him back against the wall, causing him to scream again as he fell against the ground.

-

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me,_

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me._

-

The forefinger of her left hand aimed at Jinx's chest – the women took a deep breath. Hesitantly she let to grow glow to the full. "Farewell Jinx…" she whispered, until she heard running footsteps headed her way. The clicking off the old lift lowering, the women looked over her shoulder and back to the panting Jinx. She had to choose – Kill him now and get caught – Or wait until another time. But never had she had such power. Never had the fury built up so much she was forced to release it. But what would Jak say if she killed Jinx? Would he throw her back into the wasteland – which they both knew she would be able to cope with – or would he disown her? Forget she existed? The concept caused her to step away. Never had she realised how much her brother meant to her. Taking another step back the eco flowing drew away – her form returning to normal – or as normal as she could get - the lift stopped clicking and off the platform came two Freedom Guards lead by Torn, the Tattooed Wonder she and Daxter would often refer to him as.

-

_Nobody told me what you thought, nobody told me what to say,_

_Everyone showed you where to turn, showed you when to run away,_

_Nobody showed you where to hide, nobody told you what to say,_

_Everyone showed you where to turn, showed you when to run away._

-

"Destiny?" Torn's raspy voice echoed through the sewer. "What's going on?" he snapped, walking quickly over to her and Jinx. Seeing the wound on Jinx's chest he turned on his heel to look at the women. "You lost control didn't you?" he barked, having to look down at her slightly although the difference between their heights was only slight. The guards lifted Jinx up and walked back towards the lift. Torn's head jolted to look at them and gave them a brief nod, giving them permission to take Jinx away. The guard on the right nodded his head as the one on the left activated the lift – taking the now unconscious Jinx to 'safety'. Once the clicking of the lift faded off, Torn crossed his arms across his chest. "Destiny…" he whispered, looking to the ground. "You do realise that you could have killed him."

"I-" the women whispered, watching Torn carefully, wanting to back away. She had known Torn for years – and this wasn't the first time she had crossed him. "I can't help it sometimes Torn!" she said slowly, shutting her eyes her head drooping to look at the ground, the plait on her head swaying softly between her wings as she moved. "He just made me so mad…" she tried to explain when Torn's forefinger contacted her chin, lifting her head back up when he lifted his own. The icy touch of Torn caused her to almost whimper with shock. His skin was so cold to the touch, like he must have felt inside. She blinked once or twice as Torn's blue-grey eyes fixed on her own now pale blue right eye – the only visible eye.

Shaking his head from side to side Torn brushed one hand across Destiny's eye patch and pulled it away before it touched anymore of her face – trying to hide any emotion other than anger. The other feeling they shared for each other now was sympathy. "He didn't poke you in the eye again did he? Or steal your eye patch." he asked, his tone almost mocking. This caused Destiny to cock her head and blink again. Torn? Joking? Something was wrong here and she had missed it. Was he ill? Was this even Torn she was talking to? He was being so nice to her. Torn was never _nice _anymore. Not since Ashelin left him. Torn chuckled slightly seeing her surprise, crossing his arms again. "Well?"

Clearing her throat Destiny straightened her head to look at Torn properly. "No." she said blankly, putting her left hand on her hip, using her right to tap on Torn's chest armour, causing it to make a 'clang' sound. "Are you feeling alright…? You're not yelling at me Tattooed Boy…" she chuckled, realising Torn wasn't his usual self and planned on making the most of it.

Torn took the poking hand in his own and gripped it so it hurt. "Hey – I know you hate Jinx but don't take it out on me…" he snarled, almost smirking making his first threat to Destiny for the day. "Don't think I'm gonna be pushed around by you bitch…" he added. He always referred to Destiny as 'bitch' when he was trying to annoy her – which it did after a while. To everyone else it sounder more like a pet name. He then loosened his grip so Destiny could yank her hand away and clutch it in her left. "Would of thought you'd seen that one coming by now…"

-

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me,_

_Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?_

_Well you shoved it in my face – this pain you gave to me._

-

Destiny gave a weak smile to the later comment. Torn did that to anyone who touched him. "Yup…" she chuckled shutting her eyes – although she couldn't forget about the incident with Jinx. "Can we go now this place wreaks and I got the damn map…" she groaned massaging her right hand in her left.

Torn nodded and turned to walk towards the lift. "But you do realise I'm going to have to find you a new partner…" he frowned, stepping onto the lift platform.

Not far behind him, Destiny nodded as the lift went up. "I know… And to be honest I couldn't be happier…" she mused, grinning. Not having to see Jinx for every waking moment was to gooder thing to ignore. As the lift came to a halt, Destiny cocked head. "Why did you come down here anyway?" she asked, realising no one should have heard Jinx's scream. Torn arrived moments after the allotted time for the mission. Did the Freedom Guard really have that little faith in her?

Torn remained silent, leading Destiny out into the city.

((Review if you'd be so kind... XD))


End file.
